Her Guardian Angels
by litlcapt
Summary: A weekend at Jack's cabin shows the true nature of family after things take an unexpected turn. Takes place after Small Victories.


Spoilers: Nemesis and Small Victories

Her Guardian Angels

It was a wonderful day, bright and sunny the air just perfect. For SG-1, Janet, Cassandra, and General Hammond it was a well spent day at Jack's cabin. Cassie was playing by the dock jumping in the lake before crawling back to solid ground to repeat the procedure. George sat at a picnic table set up by Jack quietly conversing with Teal'c. Jack was in his usual place on days like this, manning the grill with expertise while Sam and Janet sat on a blanket enjoying the sun and their cocktails. Daniel was lounging in a deck chair, comfortable as he took strain off his recent surgical site, thanks to a ruptured appendix, reading a book.

"Here Daniel," Jack came up behind him handing him a cold glass of iced tea.

"Thanks," Daniel put his book down and grabbed the glass before sitting up gingerly.

"How's that stomach Dr. Jackson?" George asked noticing the archeologist wince.

"Do not overexert yourself, I know it's about healed but the last thing you need is to end up back in the infirmary," Janet was ever the doctor.

"I'm fine," Daniel repeated his mantra as he always did as he stood up from the chair.

Truth was he was fine and they all knew it but like every other time his team and friends decided to play mother hen. They were all a bit cautious around him ever since his collapse upon Jack and Teal'c's return after their near-death on that Russian submarine. He had surgery and two days later he was back on his feet during yet another crisis involving the Replicators. Then he spent nine days waiting for news about his three wayward friends, three days neglecting his own health. Now all crisis was behind them leaving him with nothing to do except relax and do absolutely nothing.

With a hand bracing his side Daniel got to his feet to offer any assistance Jack may need even if he knew the colonel would turn it down. He still felt something like an old man, hunched over as he walked to take weight off the healing muscles in his lower abdomen. Janet declared he was mostly healed but emotional stress with the added sprint through the SGC corridor hadn't helped any. He slowly made his way to the table to join the general and Teal'c as he heard Janet shout.

"Cassie be careful!" she warned.

"I'm fine mom!" Cassie only shouted back.

She was fine, for Pete's sake she was almost fifteen years old and her mother seemed to forget sometimes. All she was doing was jumping off the dock no harm, no fowl. Poising once more she leaped off the dock, splashing into the water with her feet touching the bottom. Okay, this was fun. What more could a teenage girl ask for. Swimming back to the edge Cassie walked out of the water to begin the process all over again. She took a quick break taking a sip from her soda she sat on the edge of the dock before stepping back out on the wood. Stepping back Cassie made a running start across the dock in anticipation of her brilliant jump. This time, however, she misjudged and instead of flying off the dock gracefully her jump was too short. The last thing Cassie truly remembered before hitting the water was a painful crack to the back of the head. After that she saw stars as she fell into the water, only partially aware of her mother's horrified cry.

Janet and Sam were still engaged in their doing nothing routine. Quietly talking about things completely unrelated to work both women were relaxed. Janet continued to keep a close watch on her daughter still tense after the few times Cassie cut it too close to the dock. A part of her wanted nothing more than for Cassie to have fun while the mother side wanted her daughter to put the reckless jumping to an end. Another side of her at this picnic, the doctor or mother-hen side as Jack called it, continued to watch Daniel's guarded movements. If at all he felt fatigued or in pain Janet was ready to put a stop on his participation with any activities that didn't involve sitting and relaxing. Looking behind her she was pleased to see Daniel at the table with Hammond and Teal'c engaged in a conversation about Chulak by the sound of it. Then her heart dropped as every mother's fear came alive.

"Cassie!" Janet cried jumping from the ground.

She watched in horror as the back of Cassie's head cracked hard on the hard wood of the dock before she went under. Powerless she stood paralyzed with fear as her cry alerted everyone around her. Sam was on her feet within moments, army training kicking in as she saw Cassie plunge into the water limply. She tried to spot the teenager but it was hopeless, Cassie had already sunk beneath the surface.

At the grill Jack continued to flip burgers and char hotdogs. This was the life, just sitting here during the Minnesota summer lounging in the perfect weather. Looking left and right he was happy that his friends, his family, were finally at peace. Since the incident with the Crystal Skull everything had gone down hill starting with Daniel's ruptured appendix. Now everything had finally slowed, Daniel was on the mend, and he got his well earned fishing trip even if there was little fishing involved. Flipping another burger Jack was suddenly on alert as he heard a splash followed by a scream. Not a scream of play but one of true horror. Spatula dropping from numb fingers Jack jerked around horrified by the cause of the scream.

At the table yet another discussion had been changed so now nothing concerning the SGC or otherwise was of concern. George was pleased he had a chance to finally relax. Ever since Daniels appendix had ruptured so conveniently in the briefing room George hadn't seemed to stop moving. That was partly due to the Replicators coming out of nowhere only two days into Daniel's recovery. Those nine days had been hell for them all but for him and Dr. Jackson most of all. But it was all behind them now, Dr. Jackson now sat in front of him surrounded by his team safe.

For Teal'c the feeling was mutual as he sat with the general and Daniel Jackson. Ever since defending Thor's ship Teal'c felt as if every crisis seemed to have snowballed upon he and his team. Now they could finally relax and take a load off all their minds. Maybe Teal'c would even discuss a journey back to Chulak to visit Rya'c during the downtime.

Yet another conversation was struck up between Teal'c, George, and Daniel but it was soon cut short when a fearful cry ripped through their words, a mother's cry. Three heads snapped to the source as they took to their feet. The source was soon identified to be Janet who was presently frozen in place staring at the lake. As a father George soon understood and his heart dropped in his chest, it was every mother's worst fear. The cry had put them all into action starting with Jack who was running to the water's edge. George, Teal'c, and Daniel soon followed to join Sam.

"Carter, run inside and get the first aid kit and some blankets!" Jack ordered slipping into 'colonel' mode.

Sam didn't reply only took off running into the cabin as Jack poised to jump in. Stripping off his button-up he was left in his undershirt and as he turned he saw Daniel and Teal'c were already on the same page. Teal'c knew the benefit to stay but Daniel hadn't quite seen the logic. But one look at his archeologist's face Jack could do nothing to hamper that resolve. They ran to the dock, Daniel ignoring all pain from his still healing side, before launching into the water. It only took a few moments for Teal'c to join, jumping into the water only seconds behind his other two team members. With his knee Jack couldn't drag Cassie all the way without help and there was no way Daniel could do it. George was already running to the water's edge, submerged knee deep in the lake as he watched and waited.

It took a few moments to find Cassie but the bubbles reaching the surface were encouraging. Jack dove first, swimming down until he could feel Cassie's arm. Daniel was only a second behind him using Jack's body to guide him down. A cramp threatened to bring him under if not for Teal'c's firm hold on his leg. Together the three of them managed to pull the teenager to the surface, Jack and Daniel supporting the dazed girl. Surfacing Jack and Daniel coughed as they supported Cassie between them. Surrendering to his own weakness Daniel trailed behind Teal'c and Jack as they pulled Cassie to dry land.

"Hand her to me!" George was at their side, the water now up to his waist.

Bending down George slid arms under Cassie's knees and shoulders lifting her effortlessly from the water. Cradling her in his arms as a father would the general walked from the water to gently lower the girl on the ground in front of her waiting mother. Quickly Teal'c, Jack, and Daniel ran to their side just as George lowered Cassie to the ground. Daniel was the last to join the group now hunched over as he fought the cramp that had formed in his lower abdomen. Janet was going to kill him for this one once her daughter had recovered.

Cassie was awake if not a little dazed. Sliding a deft hand under her head George could feel the warm wetness from a cut caused by the dock. His hand sliding back confirmed his suspicion as it came back red. Her eyes were half-lidded, dancing around frightened as if not believing what had happened. She was coughing up whatever lake water she inhaled in her struggle but drew breath easily.

"Cassie, Cassie honey talk to me," Janet's voice shook with unease as she began her own assessment on her daughter.

"Mom….sorry," Cassie mumbled.

"It's okay sweetie, you hit your head pretty hard. Let me have a look," Janet couldn't help but sigh at her daughter's small and embarrassed apology, a sure sign she was fine.

"Here, I brought some ice," Sam came running to the group with first aid kit and blanket.

"Thanks Sam," Janet took the ice as Sam laid the blanket over Cassie as she shivered.

"My head hurts mom," Cassie had tears in her eyes as she whimpered.

"I know honey," Janet soothed.

Janet looked up to see that the general hadn't moved from his position. A paternal hand was stroking up and down her daughter's arm providing what little comfort he could. A second glance saw her daughter's three saviors dripping wet and slightly chilled in the breeze. She would deal with it later but Daniel had gone stark white and was panting. Sam had plopped down at Cassie's head running a gentle hand through her hair. Cassandra was surrounded by her family as she lay dazed on the ground.

Janet went through her preliminary exam pleased at what she saw. Taking the penlight kept in the first aid bag she checked her pupils satisfied when they reacted appropriately. Just as George had done before she slid her own hand to inspect the small gash on the back of Cassie's head and the accompanying lump. It wouldn't even need stitches as it was already beginning to clot. Her neck was clear and no fractures could be felt, Cassie was fine even if the same couldn't be said for her mother. Her daughter had thoroughly nearly caused her an early heart attack. Lifting her head slightly Janet slid the bag of ice to the back of her head before leaning back.

"She's fine, just a little gash and lump," Janet assured them.

"Let's get her inside," Jack said.

Stepping forward Jack bent down, only groaning a little as his knees protested, to grab Cassie's hands. In one swift movement he lifted the teen off the ground to her feet. Swaying slightly she leaned into Sam for support as Janet held the ice pack to her head. Slowly they made their way inside, George picking the first aid kit off the ground while Teal'c went to the grill.

"I shall shut off the fire O'Neill," Teal'c said.

"Yeah, switch to the left T," Jack shot back.

As Teal'c shut down the grill the little group made their way inside the cabin while Daniel limped behind. Oh he was in real trouble now as the pain flared in his side. The incision was nearly healed but the same couldn't be said for the abused muscles. For crying out loud he only got operated on twelve days ago. Holding the door open for the others he trailed in behind them waiting a moment for Teal'c. All inside Janet had immediately directed Cassie to the couch as Jack went to the bathroom for supplies. Cassie leaned back on the couch laying her head against Sam who sat next to her as her mother got a good look at her head.

Meanwhile George took his seat at the kitchen table as Teal'c joined them. Without a comment Teal'c walked over to assist Daniel as he slowly made his way to the table. They all could tell he was hurting but decided to keep it quiet knowing all too well the answer they would receive. Slowly sitting down in the chair next to the general Daniel could do nothing but lean forward to relieve some of the pain. That paternal hand found its way on his shoulder as George lent some of the same comfort he had provided to Cassie to the archeologist.

Jack was back, handing the supplies to Janet but also had another bottle in his hand, a small orange one Daniel could only guess were the pills from his bag. _Crap Jack notices too_, was Daniel's only thought as he watched Sam, Janet, and Jack care for Cassie. Janet had made quick work of the job and now Cassie was half asleep, crashing from her recent adrenaline high, against Sam. Tidying up the coffee table Janet shot a glance to Daniel.

"Your turn Daniel, let me take a look at you," mother hen Janet was back in mothering mode aimed at both him and her daughter.

"I'm fine," Daniel would have sounded convincing had he not forced it out between clenched teeth.

"Come," Janet's tone left no room for discussion.

George had gotten to his feet before Jack could step over to take Daniel by the arm and assist him to his feet. Painfully he got to his feet and slowly made his way to the couch where he gratefully sunk into the cushions beside Sam. Now all caretaking was turned on him as Jack lifted his feet off the floor to place on the table. Now lounging comfortably Janet could get good access of his abdomen.

"I'm wet," Daniel complained.

"You're on a towel Daniel, relax," Jack informed him.

"Let me take a look," Janet said carefully unbuttoning his sodden shirt and opening it to get a clear look at the incision. Daniel had unbuckled his jeans lowering them only slightly for her to have access as she began to poke and prod. Janet was pleased he had done no more damage but one more stunt like the one he pulled, granted it was to save her daughter, and Daniel would be off active duty for longer. He had simply pulled his healing muscles and probably broke up scar tissue that would be painful for the rest of the evening. Thankfully Jack had returned with a second ice pack, which he handed to her. Placing it over the incision Daniel had sighed in relief. Ice pack for the time being then a heating pad after he was back in dry clothes.

The adrenaline must have worn off because they were all suddenly exhausted. Daniel and Cassie were now dozing on the couch while the others were well on their way to joining them. That's when it was decided, dry clothes then they would continue their peaceful day indoors. Jack had noticed George had gotten up from the table to walk back to the guest room probably to change while Sam was helping Janet with Cassie. That left he and Teal'c in charge of Daniel. Once changed George and Sam could handle dinner while Cassie and Daniel rested. 

An hour later and in dry clothes they were all relaxing once more. While Sam, Janet, and George started dinner Teal'c and Jack quickly cleaned up outside. Finishing up the last of the burgers on the grill Jack walked back inside to place the plate on the table. TV tables were set up by the couch for Cassie and Daniel, the first deciding not to get up while the latter decided he couldn't. They were all serving themselves, Jack making up a plate for Daniel while Janet did the same for Cassie.

Putting the plate in front of the lounging archeologist Jack couldn't hide his grin as a pout came to that face at the sight of the large white pill. No resolve came to him this time as he resigned and took the medication. Actually in his flannel PJ's Jack thought Daniel looked more childlike by the second complete with those glasses that were currently sliding down his nose.

"Thanks Jack," Daniel said.

"No problem Danny, its my job to serve," Jack mocked.

"Ha, ha. Go away and let me eat," Daniel waved his hands in a shooing motion.

Jack walked back to the table to join the rest pleased at seeing his little family enjoying the burgers and steak. George had a smile on his face as he cut into the rare rib eye Jack made special while Sam was sighing in pleasure at the cheeseburger. Teal'c was still piling food onto his plate in his usual routine while Janet was making up her own small one. Jack stepped up to the table, grabbed his meal, and took a seat between George and Sam. _Oh, this is the life. I guess I could live without fishing after all._

While they thought no drama was to be had on this relaxing outing, drama seemed to follow SG-1 and friends. Crisis averted Cassie was safe and Daniel was back on his road to recovery. But one thing was certain it did show the family dynamic that was the people at SGC. They all seemed to revolve around SG-1, the team being the center of the family.

After dinner they all made their way to the living room, gathering around the TV for the feature presentation of _Indiana Jones_. Daniel, with a heating pad resting on his flannels over his abdomen, happy as a little clam. Now comfortable and pain free he could officially spend his night describing all the archeology fallacies of the famed movie while loopy on drugs. It was the evening fit for a family, or a bunch of friends as close as family.

George had even made a whole lot of popcorn in which Sam was contemplating the need of sharing. Janet was seated next to Sam, Cassie leaning against her shoulder half asleep as the movie began occasionally sneaking a kernel or two under Sam's nose. Teal'c was hoarding the pint of Ben and Jerry's he had stolen from the freezer and Jack was trying to explain the finer points of sharing with Daniel as the archeologist hogged the Oreos. Even George wasn't free of childlike charm as the noble general was currently in battle with the major for the popcorn; a war Jack assumed wasn't going to end well.

For Cassandra Fraiser she had everything she ever wanted. Sitting here she pondered the day, right from where it started on the plane that took them here. It had begun well until she had done something she shouldn't have then considering all the drama from before that she caused it had ended quite well. On this day in Minnesota Cassandra learned that she had her own guardian angels.

The End

_Disclaimer: Stargate is the property of his producers, I don't own anything. _


End file.
